There's always a Reason to be Nice
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Even after the war, people think that Luna's nothing but Loony. Neville realizes that being nice to people who look a bit odd gives rewards in the end. :Oneshot NL implied HG RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP.

* * *

There's always a Reason to be nice.

Blurb …

Even after the war, people think Luna's Loony. Neville realizes that being nice to people who look a bit odd gives rewards. [Oneshot NL with implied HG RHr postDH

* * *

Neville couldn't believe it-Voldemort, finally gone? It was an insane idea-but a true one. As people celebrated, and other's cried, Neville never left the sword of Gryffindor anywhere-he felt rather protective of it. But it wasn't his, and he knew who he wanted to have it.

"Harry!" He called. Harry was talking to Ginny. Well, they deserved to be together. Ginny had only been talking about him every day when she was at Hogwarts after all.

Harry looked up, and Neville realized how exhausted he must be. Harry smiled and waved. Ginny looked round also.

"I want to give you this." Neville said, handing out the sword. "It doesn't belong to me and … you were the first to get it. Ginny said Dumbledore left it to you … so here."

Harry looked at the sword he was holding out to him, but he shook his head.

"You keep it." Harry said. "Until another student needs it. You keep it safe. You'll be able to tell anyone you see-I killed a snake with that sword."

"I always knew you had it in you." Ginny told him. She was looking rather worse of wear as well, but that didn't stop her from grinning at him.

"Thanks, Ginny." Neville said, holding onto the-his-sword. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" he added, looking around. He figured that they wouldn't leave Harry's side after what just happened.

"To be honest, I don't know." Harry mentioned. "I have a feeling that they're off snogging somewhere, but that's just instinct, you know?"

"Sn-snogging?!" Neville spluttered. "As in-Ron and Hermione?"

"I know." Ginny said with a smile. "I honestly thought that at the rate those two were going, they'd get together when they were 50."

"They kissed each other halfway during the battle." Harry explained. Ginny sniggered as Neville let out a whistle.

"I wish I had seen that." Ginny commented.

"So do i." Neville admitted. Ginny gave him a one-armed hug and did the same to Harry.

"I think my mum needs me." She said with a sad smile. Neville followed her gaze, to where Molly Weasley was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Nearly all the Weasley children surrounded her, but they weren't doing very well in comforting her.

"I can't believe that-you know …" Neville waved a hand to where the dead lay and he saw zHarry's eyes contract slightly, as though shielding them from the sun. "I mean-Fred Weasley. He and george always seemed so strong."

"I know what you mean." Harry said.

"I believe Fred's in a better place now." Said a voice from behind them. Neville recognised it almost immediately as Luna Lovegood's. He turned and sure enough, she appeared at their sides.

"You think so?" Harry asked her. Luna nodded, her hair waving. Like everyone, she looked tired and ready to go to sleep, but she held herself differently-she was the only one in the room who looked as if they had actually won a battle.

"Of course." Luna said with a smile. "He's with all the other's who died. They're on the other side, and we'll see them again some day. Don't be sad-it'd only sad if you'll never see them again."

Harry smiled at his feet before saying, "Thanks Luna. You … you always have the knack of making people feel better."

"Daddy always said it was a good quality of mine." Luna said plesently. Harry bade them goodbye, and headed off towards the Weasley family. Neville turned to the girl beside him, and was surprised to see that even though she had a scratch on her cheek, and twigs in her hair and her robes torn slightly, she still took the effort to smile and hug him.

"I saw you kill the snake." She said from his shoulder. "That was veery brave of you."

"Yeah, well …" Neville shrugged as she pulled away. "Harry told me to do it, if I could. So I did."

"I could never have done it." Luna said. "You _were _really brave-and over the past year too."

"So were you." Neville told her. Luna smiled at him. Neville noticed her wand behind her ear, and he smiled to himself.

"I'm surprised that the crumple-horned snorkack that Daddy found didn't come fight." She said after a while.

"He found one, then?" Neville asked. He had learned long ago not to question Luna's whacky beliefs. The things she believed in were quite interesting, actually.

"Oh, yes!" Luna said enthusiastically. "He found a horn of one, and was going to give it to me for Christmas. Unfortunately, that was after I was taken. But He's sent me a letter-and he found a crumple-horned snorkack too! It's going to be really big news in _The Quibbler_."

"I'll have to get a copy." Neville said.

"I like you, Neville." Luna said after watching him for a minute. Neville felt his face grow warm. "You're nice to me-most people call me 'Loony' you know … but not you."

"Well, people who don't think you're cool don't know what they're missing." He said firmly. "You're an interesting person, Luna. To be honest, I've never really met anyone quite like you."

"Is that a good thing?" Luna asked.

"Definitely." Neville said. Luna hugged him again tightly, making Neville slightly embarrassed. He was even redder in the face, when she gave him a light kiss.

"That's for being nice to me." She said.

Neville always knew that his grandmother used to say "You had to be nice to all people, even though they may not deserve it", for a reason.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I felt like i hadn't written NL in ages. And maybe i haven't. Either way, i'm happy with this (Amazingly). I wrote this to get me in a happier mood after watching a depressing movie. Lol.

I hope you all liked it. Because in my eyes, Rolf Scalamander jumps off a veeeeery high cliff, and Luna's marries Neville under a clump of Nargles, and has three children who love plants, and weird creatures. Lol.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
